A Seers Magic
by Helenmorgause
Summary: Isabella Evans is starting Hogwarts with her farther who she doesn't know about. A cousin who doesn't know aout her and a world full of secrets and lies wait ahead. Will Bella fight for the dark or the light or wiill she realise it was never about that. Will she seek power?


**Hello, well this is my first female Harry story. I don't really want any flames if you don't like it don't read it. I have been thinking about doing this for some time however I never got round to it. I hope you enjoy it. J.K Rowling owns this stuff btw :D **

Chapter one

On the fateful night of October the 31st Mrs Dursleys Sister Lily Evans gave her life for her little girl. She would never be truly gone from this world as long as people who loved her still remembered

Her mother Dora Isabella black had a fling with a man who was not like herself. You see Dora was a witch and Mark Evans was a muggle. She ending up pregnant and gave birth to a girl. That girls name was petunia Evans. Dora was a pure-blood and had to marry another Charles Potter. Two years after her first child on a chilly September's day she gave birth to a boy his name was James Potter. Charles died a month before his son was born. Dora having nowhere to run went back to her lover and daughter where Mark Evans treated her son as his own. In the august almost a year after her second child she gave birth to another daughter Lily Evans.

As the three grew up they became close until Lily meet a boy named Severus. He was a strange boy but Lily thought the world of him. James didn't like him very much but he could deal with him for his sister. Petunia however hated him and after James and Lily went off to that school without her she began to hate her sister and half-brother as well.

Petunia grew u ad got straight As and surprised everyone and married a large man Named Vernon Dursley. She later became a house wife and had a son named Dudley.

James Potter married a muggle-born witch named Emily Granger. James was in aura training and Emily was studying at beauxbattons for masters in charms. James and Emily had a baby girl and called her Hermione Jean Granger-Potter. James potter only had 2 years with his daughter before he was snatched from this world. Her godfather Remus Lupin helped Emily and Hermione build their lives in the muggle world.

Lily Evans became head girl, charms and potions mistress and all the while was pregnant with her secret lover, Severus Snape. Snape however became a death eater when he found news about Dumbledore he could not forgive and so they kept his identity a secret from the rest of the world apart from their chosen friends. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Frank and Alice longbottom, James Potter and Emily granger.

Lily new someone was after her and went into hiding using one of their other close friends as a secret keeper Peter Pettigrew. No one really knows what happens next but when Voldermort came knocking James, protecting his sister, tried to fight him off and died for it. Lily herself was seer and had seen what she must do and she cast her life between him and her daughter and when he turned his want and cast the killing curse it backfired killing the dark lord.

From there on Isabella became famous.

Hermione and Emily moved to the muggle world to live away from the world that held to many bad memories. Isabella however was shipped off to her other auntie Petunia Dursley. For years Isabella was beaten and staved. She wore an old dress and had bruises all over her body but still nobody came. She was locked in a cupboard under the stairs where she had nightmare which she later found out came true. She began to write everything down and predict the future. She didn't however expect hundreds of letter with her name on smashing down into the rooms of the house. She also didn't expect her aunt, uncle and cousin to just up and leave and leave ten year old Isabella on her own…..

Isabella thought she was special after all how many other people did she know who could see the future, talk to snakes and make very strange thing happen around them? She was small and skinny and black and blue with a broken wrist but she had a pretty face with midnight black hair, bright green eyes, blood red lips and a very curious lighting shaped scar on her forehead.

She looked towards the door of her cupboard. How she wished she could get out and eat. As if someone had herded her tears the doorbell rang. "Help" she whispered.

The door bashed open and Isabella held her breath.

"Hello" asked a smooth male voice "Anyone home"

"Eek" she tried to call out but she hit her broken wrist while trying to move closer to the door.

The door was wrenched open and Isabella flinched and shut her eyes from the sunlight raining through the open door.

"What in the word." Ask the man

"I'm sorry please don't hurt me"

"Why would I hurt you? Who did this to you bella?" ask the man again

"I' m sorry you know my name? How"

"I knew your mother and uncle. Can you stand?"

"Yes don't worry my uncle has done worse believe me." She said but it seemed to make the man angry. She didn't want to upset him he knew her mother after all. As she climbed out of the cupboard she heard him gasp and then she fainted.

**Well what do you think it's just the first chapter? I have some good idea where I am going with this but it might change. I normally make this all up while I'm on my paper round listening to music. Please review :D oh if anyone has any good female Harry/Tom riddle and fem Harry/draco fanfiction let me know yeah? Thanks **


End file.
